1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging lens assembly for avoiding the unexpected incident light passing through a lens assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of personal electronic devices and mobile terminals having camera functionalities, such as mobile phones or Tablet PC, the demand of compact optical lens assemblies has been increasing. Currently, compact optical lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels for satisfying the needs of compact size and high image quality. However, compact optical lens assemblies are limited to small space thereof, but with the requirements of a larger aperture and a larger field of view; thus, unexpected incident light would be reflected and pass through compact optical lens assemblies. Therefore, image defects would be produced, such as flare, glare, ghost, etc.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional imaging lens 1500. In FIG. 1, with the arrangement of the incident light surface 1511 of the barrel 1510 of the conventional imaging lens 1500, the unexpected incident light easily pass through the lens assembly 1520 by the reflection from the incident light surface 1511 (or the multi-reflection between the incident light surface 1511 of the barrel 1510 and the cover glass 1530 on the front side). The image defects would be produced by excessive unexpected incident light thereby influencing image quality.